


Escape

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Backstory, Escape, Gen, Imprisonment, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: The first time Sally escaped was partially by accident.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MachineGunBallet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineGunBallet/gifts).



The first time Sally escaped was partially by accident. It was just that she wanted to see more of the world than the Doctor’s mansion and lab. Whenever she worked in the garden, she would always find herself peeking over the walls, trying to see what was out there.

Then, one afternoon, she found herself at the gate, looking longingly through the bars, when her leg just slipped through. She hesitated then, for a long moment, half imprisoned and half free, before slipping the rest of the way through.

And just like that, Sally was free.

She wandered through the town, trying to imprint everything into her memory before the clock tower chimed the hour. Realizing that it was time for her to make the Doctor his dinner, Sally fled back home, slipped through the gate, and was back at work as though nothing had happened. As far as Doctor Finklestein was concerned, nothing _had_ happened.

When she thought about it later, Sally realized that her brief excursion had only lasted about ten or fifteen minutes. It had been exhilarating and overwhelming and even now the images were blurring together in her mind as though swamped by her excitement. It was clear that if she wanted to explore the town around her more thoroughly, she would need more time. Her day was usually very structured, with chores scheduled very specifically, and few moments when she was out of the direct gaze of her creator.

It was a problem she worried at for many days until the solution finally came to her while washing the dishes. The next afternoon, after a quick trip to the garden, Sally casually stirred some deadly nightshade into an already pungent fish stew.

It was the first time she purposely ran away. It wouldn’t be the last.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Escape [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070192) by [tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics)




End file.
